Promises
by firelor
Summary: what if naruto left the villiage in his second year of the academy because of somthing the villagers did. pairing are not decided yet


Naruto Fanfic

Untitled

The preliminaries for the 3rd part f chunin selection exam had started earlier that morning and now there had been 5 matches done so far. The 3rd part of the exam was being held in an enclosed arena inside the forest. Hinata was standing on the balcony looking around trying to calm down because she had this strange feeling that she would have a match soon. Looking around hinata noticed the participants of the exam, some of hem were her friends while others were shinobie from naboring villages. Most curious of all was the team of genin at the end of the balcony. They wore no headbands that hinata could see and yet they had participated in 3 of he 5 matches in the beginning. What really puzzled hinata was that while 2 of the 3 genin wore no cloaks, the 3rd member was covered from head to toe by one and you could not even see his face from this distance. All too soon the proctor of the exam interrupted Hinata's train of thought when he called the next match. "Will inuzaka kiba and Fox come down to the floor please"? As kiba jumped down from the balcony while the 3rd member now known as Fox disappeared in a roar of fire only to reappear across from kiba witch startled several people. When the proctor asked if both combatants were ready, he resaved a nod from Fox and a "hell yeah" from kiba. 'Hmm' thought kiba 'wonder what's under the cloak'. " Begin" shouted the proctor. Kiba wiped out kunai knives and through them at Fox who dodged but in the wrong way. Kiba appeared behind Fox and kicked him across the arena. Recovering in mid air Fox landed and pulled out a few kunai knives of his own and through them at Kiba who dodged only to hear Fox shout " fire style-grand fireball jutsu" , Kiba dodged again but did not know that Fox used his trick against him. Fox appeared behind Kiba and kicked him face first into the arena wall knocking him out. The proctor appeared and called the match in Fox's favor after checking on Kiba. " We will start the next match in a few minuets so be ready if your called" stated the proctor as medics ran over to kiba to check for any injuries. Fox's team mates jumped down from the balcony to congratulate him on his victory. The team then turned to walk up the stairs. Climbing up the stairs Fox's teammates were chatting quietly however when they reached the top they found Sasuke Uchiha waiting with a smirk on his face. "Who are you" Sasuke asked. The female member of Fox's answered "My name is Kina and this is Gin and you already know his name" she said while pointing at each of them in turn. "I meant him" pointing at Fox "and I wanted his real name" Sasuke said coldly . "Fine then be a jerk" Kina said in a huff. "Now sis don't be mad just because he is a stuck up prick" Gin said quietly. "Shut up before Sasuke-kun kicks your face in" shouted sakura as she walked up behind Sasuke. "Now Sakura you know how your temper is" said kakashi walking up from behind Sakura with Sai behind him ."Ok Fox I have another question for you " Sasuke said "Where did you learn that jutsu". "Why do you ask?" was the reply from within the cloak. "Because you have to tell me how you know that jutsu and how you came by it " Sasuke stated shrewdly . "How I know that jutsu should already be apparent to you" Fox said. "How" Sakura asked. "Simple I was taught it by my sensei, haven't you learned anything from your sensei" Fox stated. Fox moved to leave but Sasuke tried to grab him and the next thing anyone knew, Fox was behind Sasuke with a kunai knife at his throat. "Don't ever try to grab me for any reason." Fox stated in an emotionless voice. After a few seconds Fox removed the kunai knife and left to head back to a spot to watch the next match. "No one knows" said Kina " he has always been that way, ever since the day we found him on the outer edge of the village and then later when we were a team he would train and that's it. All we know is that he calls himself 'Fox' and that he is alone." explained Gin. "What?!" exclaimed Kakashi with a shocked expression. " You mean to tell us that you know nothing of your own teammate?" "Yes" answered Kina as she moved to follow Fox along with Gin As the proctor waited to call the next match Hinata's breath caught in her throat. The proctor shouted that Hinata and Neji Houga were up for the next match and Neji was all ready on the floor waiting for Hinata. Hinata started walking towards the stairs and passed Fox on the way there. Looking up Hinata had a clear view of Fox's face. What she saw surprised her. His face was suspiciously plain with an angled hint. Fox had whisker like lines on both his cheeks but what really drew Hinata's gaze were the crystal blue eyes that stared at her. The eyes were strange however that instead of regular pupils they were slits instead of circles. Hinata thought she saw some hidden emotion in his eyes but then Fox looked away and Hinata continued to walk along the balcony and down the stairs. As Hinata walked to meet Neji she tried to calm down her racing heart. "Why did it have to be Neji-ne-san" was the thought that ran through Hinata's head as she stopped in front of Neji. " Are both contestants ready" asked the proctor. When both nodded their heads the proctor shouted "GO" and vanished in a swirl of leaves. Hinata weakly threw a kunai at Neji, which he caught. "Why do you not forfeit Lady Hinata" asked Neji as he dropped the kunai. "W-W-What do you m-m-mean" asked Hinata timidly. "I mean, do you honestly think you can win or even have a chance in this exam" stated Neji. As Neji was berating Hinata, Kiba woke up to hear the last bit of Neji's small speech about Hinata. "... You are weak and should not be here" stated Neji. "What the hell is that supposed to mean" shouted Kiba, leaning over the balcony rail. " Hinata is not weak." "Hinata do not take this crap from him" Kiba continued to yell. " You still have a promise to keep to him remember or have you forgotten." At this statement Hinata had a solemn expression on her face. " What promise" shouted Sakura. "Nothing you need worry about Sakura" replied Kiba. "Well have you forgotten" Kiba asked Hinata. "No" was the cold reply as Hinata looked up with cold determination in her eyes as she activated her blood line trait. Getting into a Juken stance Hinata watched Neji as he readied himself as well. After about a second Neji launched forward as he attached Hinata. As the 2 combatants traded blows it was clear that Hinata was not fairing well as she once again got hit by Neji. Neji backed up "Why do you persist in this fight when it is clear you cannot win?" "No, I cannot back down now, I promised myself I wouldn't " replied Hinata. "Have it your way then" Neji sneered. The match clearly was one sided now as Hinata was forced to defend herself Neji it seemed was determined to do what damage he could to her. Knocking Hinata's arm out of the way Neji hit Hinata in the chest just above her heart. Everyone gasped and then all hell broke lose as Hinata seemed to explode. The resulting smoke blocked everything from view and then the smoke was blasted away and everyone saw what happened. Fox stood there holding hinata and Neji had a shocked expression for it seemed in all the confusion Fox had lost his cloak and now everyone could see his features. Let's just say everyone was shocked at what they saw. Fox stood over 6 feet tall with Anbu styled clothing on and a sword on his back, but what really got everyone's attention was his Fox ears and tails that he had and was using to block Neji's strike. Fox glared at Neji as he got up. "Why would you try to kill one of your own relatives Houga" was the cold accusation. All Neji could do was stare blankly as he felt an enormous pressure that hit him. The Jonin were already moving, including the Hokage. "Naruto why don't you calm down I do not think those gathered here can keep themselves calm because of your chakra pressure " Sarutobi said. "What would you call me that old man " asked Fox as he looked at the Hokage. Of course this was the perfect time for Hinata to wake up as she heard Sarutobi call Fox, Naruto. She eeped and passed out again. "Procter call the match" Sarutobi said with a sigh. "Come Naruto for you are Naruto, your old man statement confirmed it, no one but you has ever called me that , now we have much to talk about. Bring Hinata, she can be treated at the tower." Sarutobi turned and began to walk towards the exit, leaving stunted silence and one confused Fox staring at his back. Still looking confused Naruto vanished with a roar as flames sprung up around him. When the last wisps of smoke cleared everyone burst out in questions. " Well that was interesting" exclaimed Kakashi.


End file.
